1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to firearms and in particular to trigger mechanisms for use in firearms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional firearm, a trigger is provided for holding a sear which, in turn, controls the release of a spring-loaded firing pin. When the trigger is pulled to become disengaged from the sear, the relatively heavily loaded firing pin assembly causes the sear to move suitably to permit the firing pin assembly to fall and effect the desired ignition of the cartridge.
The conventional firearm provides a set poundage required for effecting the trigger pull. The pull on the trigger is conventionally resisted by spring means which provides the preselected set poundage requirement.
For certain applications, it is desirable to utilize a light pull, which may be substantially less than the conventional three to five pound pull, and illustratively, may be only several ounces.